Only In New York
by K.E.B.123
Summary: When Kate Beckett finds out she's pregnant, she thinks it's the end of the world. On top of this she has another murder to solve. But what happens when Manhattan SVU gets involved, and links back to her mother's case. Rated M to be sure. I suck at summary on hiatus
1. EATING FOR TWO

**ok, so I got bored, and I wanted to do a crossover with my favorite show of all time, SVU......yeah**

**that's all I'm going to say for now.**

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn it!" Detective Kate Beckett rushed out of the bathroom door, slamming it on her way out. _'How the hell did this happen_' she thought to herself. Kate plopped down on the couch and wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. "I'm a cop," she muttered to herself, "I'm supposed to be careful. This isn't supposed to happen, not now."

A plus sign. One small plus signed changed everything. Beckett sat in the quiet and comfort of her apartment, thinking. She couldn't tell her boyfriend, not yet anyway.

She and Richard Castle had been dating for only six months, and now here she was, pregnant. Kate took out her phone, contimplating whether or not she should call him, but a text message made the decision for her.

_Kate! I miss you. Lately we've been so busy with work. Can we just have some us time? Call me when you can. Love you - Castle_

Kate snapped her phone shut and placed it on the coffee table in the middle of the room. She continued to look at the pregnancy test in her left hand. The ringing of her cell phone cause her to shift focus to the object on the glass table. Fearing it would be Castle, Kate ignored the call. How could this have happened? She had spent years building up her reputation and earning the respect she recieved at work. Once news got around that Castle had knocked her up, that 'bad ass Beckett' rep would be ruined. Kate remembered when it happened, and thought through that day quite thoughoughly.

FLASHBACK

_ Detective Kate Beckett sat watching the final scene of her boyfriend's teenage daughter's, school play. A modern rendition of Romeo and Juliet was being produced by her high school. This had been the first time Alexis had bothered to try acting, due to Martha's constant urging, and had landed the role of non other than Juliet. The Castle household was excited, especially Martha, considering she might have someone to follow in her footsteps in the theatre. _

_ When the curtain closed, the auditorium was filled with applause. After all of the actors bowed, they went out to greet their audience. Kate stood up, followed by Martha and Rick. He grabbed her hand, causing her to smile._

_ The three waited in the back of the auditorium until they saw Alexis. She came up to them, embracing her father in a loving hug. "That was marvelous sweetheart." Alexis turned to her grandmother and smiled. She then turned to Kate, who was holding her father's hand in one, and a bouquet of flowers in the other. "Detective Beckett!" Alexis jumped up and hugged Kate, making her almost lose her balance. "Dad di you drag her here?" "Actually, it was Kate's idea to come." Alexis smiled at her father's girlfriend. "You did great Alexis." Kate handed the teen the bouquet of flowers, causing the girl to smile broadly. Rick wrapped his arms around Kate, who had become quiet for some odd reason. "You ok?" he whispered into her ear. The had only been dating for four months, but he knew when something was bugging her. "I'm fine" she said, placing a small kiss on his lips._

_ "Dad?" Rick pulled away from Kate and looked down at his daughter. "A couple of us are heading out to eat, and then to the museum tomorrow before the show. You think it's alright if I maybe stay over at Paige's tonight?" Rick sighed. "So that means no celebration tonight?" "Dad, come on." "Fine. I guess you can go, but you better call me when you to Paige's." Alexis smiled and hugged her father. "Be safe" he said as he kissed her head. "I will. Bye Beckett!" Kate looked up and waved at her. The two watched as she met up with a group of teenagers and headed backstage. "Well, I'm heading over to Chet's tonight. He's gotten us tickets to the newest broadway shwoing" was all Martha said before she headed out the door._

_ Kate quietly stood there, holding Rick's hand in her own. "Come on. I need some company." Kate smiled as the two walked back to her car and drove back to Castle's place._

_ Rick opened the door and led himself and his girlfriend to the couch. Kate sat down quietly as she watched Richard grab two wine glasses and fill them. "So, you think Alexis has obtained my mother's 'skills'?" "Definitely." Rick handed Kate her wine and sat next to her. She took a sip of her wine and looked down at the floor. "Ok, what's wrong?" Kate looked up to see Rick setting his glass on the coffee table. "Nothing." She was horrible at hiding her feelings from Rick from the start, and it only got worse when they dated. Rick grabbed Kate's glass and placed it near his. "Kate, come on, I kow you, and I know when something's wrong." Kate sighed. she was so close to crying in front of Rick, something she never wanted to experience again. "It's just, that look Alexis gave me. The smile she gave me. It's the same one I gave my mother when she came to my school play." Rick looked at Kate, surprised. "You, were in a school play?" he asked, completely shocked. "Senior year. My mom suggested I audition and she was there with me the entire time."_

_ Castle finally understood. Being there with Alexis made her remember when she was there with her own mother. "Kate,," before he could finish his sentence, Kate began to cry. Almost instantaneously rick was sitting as close to her as possible, his arms around her, comforting his crying girlfriend. "It's ok Kate. I understand" was all he could say. Kate stopped crying and wiped her face with her hand. "I'm sorry. I don't konw why-" "Your mother was murdered, there's no need for you to be sorry." Rick kept his arms around Kate and kissed the crown of her head. He wanted to let her know that she was safe with him. That he would do whatever he could to keep her out of harms way, a tough task considering she was one of New Yorks best homicide detectives. Rick turned Kate to face him. her cheeks still had some tears on them, but he used his thumbs to wipe them away. he cupped her chin in his left and and placed a soft kiss on her lips._

_ Richard pulled away from Kate and pulled her into a hug. She gave a small smile against his houlder. He always knew how to make her smile, no matter how much she tried to hide it. _

_ It was quiet. The only sound heard was the slight humming of the heater, warming up the loft. Kate was used to the silence, it allowed her to calm down and unwind. Rick, likewise, like the quiet. It was the only time he was really able to think, and recently he had been thinking alot._

_ "I love you." Kate's eyes shot open. His words cut through the silence, shocking her. Kate pulled out of Rick's embrace and looked him in the eyes. "Rick..." He placed his finger on her lips, silencing her. "You don't have to say anything. I just thought I'd let you kow how I feel." Kate placed her hand on Rick's face and smiled. "I love you too" was all she said before kissing him softly. _

_ Rick pulled her close, careful not to break their kiss. Kate tangled her hands in his hair, as he moved his hands, by instinct, down to her hips. "Kate," he whispered, when he realized where this was headed. She broke the kiss, leaned her forehead against his, and began to retrieve the oxygen she had been deprived of. "You're voulnerable right now. I don't want to take advantage of you." Kate smiled as she moved her hand from his hair down to his neck, twisting the end of his hairline with her index finger. "It's ok. I'm not being taking advantage of." She leaved in and took hold of his lips with her own. Rick pulled her down to him and placed his hands inside her shirt, stopping only to make sure it was alright before he moved on. He looked in her eyes and was serious for a moment. The look that was coming from his blue eyes and reflecting ino her green, asked the unspoken question. Kate nodded. Soon after she fell flat onto the couch, Rick not far behind. He propped himself up above her, using his knees and arms, and started a trail of hot kisses down her neck._

_ When the realization that she and Rick were actually headed to the point of no return, Kate went still. She quickly pushed him off her and looked at him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry" he said instictively. He thought he had pushed her too hard and now she was regretting what had started. "I didn't mean to do anything. If you want we could-" Kate cute him off by placing her right index finger on hip lips. "I want this, trust me. I love you Richard Castle, but I honestly don't think this is the best place for a little....fun. I mean, Alexis lays on this couch all the time, and I don't know how awkward it would be if we actually had se-" "I get it!" Rick tried to get the mental image of Alexis catching them "in the act" on the couch._

_ Kate saw Rick's smile fad as he leaned into the cushion of the couch. She sure knew how to kill the mood. Trying so desperately to fix things, she leaned up against Rick. "What about we head over to your room," Kate began to play with the buttons on his shirt, "have a little fun. Show me exactly how much you love me" she whispered that last sentence in his ear, causing his breath to catch in his throat._

_ Before another word was mustered, Rick picked up Kate in his arms and ran to his room. Once in the comfort of his room, Rick placed Kate on his bed and climbed on top of her. Rick claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, all the while moving his hands down to the hem of her shirt. He pulled the shirt up over hear head, taking it off completely. "Beautiful" he whipsered. Rick leaned down for another kiss, trailing down her body...._

END OF FLASHBACK

Kate's thoughts were inturrupted bye an urgent knocking on the door. She glared at the door until she heard another knock. Realizing she was still holding the positive pregnancy test, Kate jumped off the couch and tossed it in the trash. She then walked to the door, composing herself before opening it to reveal her guest.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**O.o a pregnant beckett? wtf?!?!**


	2. DADDY

Kate opened the door, surprised to see who was standing there in the hallway. "Dad?" Instinctively she opened the door, allowing her father to enter the apartment. "What are you doing here?" She closed the door and followed him to the couch. "Can't I visit my own daughter?" he asked, taking a seat on the piece of frunature. "After all, she did miss dinner last night." "Dad, I completely forgot." Kate tried to make her excuse reasonable, "I got so caught up in a case and-" "Katie, it's fine. I was joking." Her father patted the cushion next to him, inviting her to take a seat.

"I tried to call, but no one answered." Kate quickly snatched the phone off the coffee table it had been sitting on, and placed it in pocket. "I thought you were Rick" she said, not taking her eyes off the floor.

There was a moment of silence. Kate knew exactly what her father would ask, but she hoped for once he wouldn't. "How is Richard? Is everything alright between the two of you?"

He had asked.

Kate knew her father liked Castle, he was probably the only man she'd dated that he'd approve of. How ws she going to explain this to him, if she hadn't even told the man responsible.

"We're....fine" she squeaked, still looking at the floor. Her voice always became a little higher when she lied. Not extremely high, but definitely noticable if you knew Kate, and unfortunately for her, Kate's father knew his daughter better than she thought.

"Kate, you better not lie to me." Beckett looked up at her father. It was nearly impossible to look him in the eye and not cry, but somehow she managed. "We're good Dad" she replied with a smile. It felt good to smile. It temporarily distracted her from the problem at hand.

Kate and her father continued to talk for about an hour. They discussed everything from her relationship with Rick to her recent cases. After some time, Mr. Beckett got up, feeling the need to go to the restroom, leaving Kate a few minutes to work up the courage to tell him.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and began to test Rick, afraid he would send out a search party if she didn't contact him soon.

_'Castle! I'm fine. Some time would be nice. Love you_.' She quickly closed the phone and placed it back on the glass table. "Katie..." her father called from the bathroom. The tone of his voice was different, a splash of concern filled it.

"Dad, I'm in the living-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw her father enter the room. his eyes were locked, not on her, but on the empty pregnancy box in his hands. Silence filled the air as tears began to fill her eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that she was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

After a few moments of silence Mr. Beckett finally looked at Kate, who was on the brink of tears. "Are you pregnant?" He asked the question in such a hushed tone, it was almost a whisper to himself. "Dad, I'm-" she couldn't finish the sentence before bursting into tears. Damn hormones! If they weren't screwed up, she would be able to keep herself composed way more professionally than this.

But kate underestimated her father. Instead of him giving a lecture, he ran up and embraced his crying daughter. "It's ok Honey. It'll be fine" he cooed, trying to comfort the crying woman in his arms. If only her mother were here. She'd know to to reassure Kate that everything would be okay, she was always much better at it than he was, but he still tried nonetheless.

"How did it happen?" he asked after she had stopped crying. She pulled away from her father's arms, wiping away any leftover tears from her eyes. She wasn't exactly comfortable sharing her sex life with her father, after all, what sane woman would be? Her father obviously saw her conflict, as he quickly changed his question. "I mean, when?" Still feeling a little uncomfortable she sat up and answered him. "About two months ago." "Does Richard know?" There was a short pause. "Is Richard the father?" Kate was in shock of the question. Did her father honestly think she would cheat on her boyfriend, especially one she loved as much as Castle. "Of course he's the father, and no he doesn't know."

At that moment Kate's phone began to ring. She reached for it, but her father was faster. He looked at the name flashig on the screen and smiled. "You have to tell him" he said as he handed her the phone. Bye instinct her brows furrowed as she snatched the object. "Beckett" she said, answering the phone. Kate was slightly surprised to hear the voice on the other end was not who she expected.

"Hi Beckett! I have a question for you." "Alexis? Um, hi. Did your father forget his phone again?" She wondered why Alexis was calling from Castle's phone and not her own. "Well, actually, he wanted me to ask you something." "Alexis, give me the phone!" No doubt Ric was there, in the background. "Oh, here he is now. I suppose he can be a man and ask himself." Kate listened as she heard the sound of the phone being passed between two people. "Hello" Kate heard a voice on the other end, trying so desperately to be seductive. "Uh, Castle? There was something you need to tell me?" There was a short pause as she waited for his response. "Yeah, lunch? Me, you, 12:30?" Kate looked at her father and sighed. "Sounds good" she responded, trying to fake a smile so her voice wouldn't crack on the phone. "Good, see you then." He quickly hung up and she did likewise.

There was only silence as her father glared at her. "I'll tell him then" she said, not even bothering to return her phone on its previous spot on the table.

The two got up from the couch and headed to the door. "I love you Katie" her father said as he embraced her in a loving hug. "I love you too Dad" she replied, this time with a hint of happiness in her voice. For once things seemed they would be okay. "Talk to you later." With that, he opened the door and disappeared down the hall.

Kate looked at the clock showing on her kitchen oven. She had two hours until she met up with Rick, and to be honest she didn't think it was enough time to gain the courage to tell him.


	3. MURDER

**Ok, so sorry I haven't updated this story in forever! I am severly UNinspired for this one, :(**

**But hopefully I will have something good up my sleeve...anyway, on to the story, I think you've all waited long enough.**

* * *

The cool breeze felt nice on her face, making her burning eyes feel somewhat soothed. Detective Kate Beckett sat in her chair, at a local cafe, waiting for her boyfriend, Rick Castle, to arrive. She had come a few minutes earlier than they were intended on meeting, hoping the extra time alone would calm nerves.

Kate comtimplated getting up to leave three times, figuring Castle would forgive her, but she knew cowarding out of it wouldn't be the best thing to do. She quickly checked her watch. 12:30, on the dot, and she could already hear that all too familiar voice behind her. "Well, look who decided to show."

Kate turned around, with a small smile on her face, only to be greeted with a soft kiss on the lips. She soon forgot about her troubles, and enjoyed what was happening. The two soon parted, and Kate was able to see her boyfriend, with that stupid grin on his face, staring down at his beautiful girlfriend.

Richard walked over and took the seat across from Kate, never once, taking his eyes off her face. "So?" he asked, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I have something to tell you" Kate whispered. She played with her drink, swirling the straw, in her water, around. If she looked him in the eye, he would automatically know something was up. Usually, she was able to make eye contact with someone and maintain composure, it was a key part of her job, but with Rick, somehow all the walls she had built around her, never seemed strong enough.

"Actually, so do I. Well, it's more something I need to ask you."

Kate looked up at him and smiled. That was Castle for you, always looking for a favor. She wondered what it was this time. New evidence that he wanted to borrow for one his books? Inside information on Ryan or Espisito? A date to one of his press meetings? She leaned into her chair, signallig for him to continue and ask.

"Well..." he started, acting a little embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck, with his left hand. Obviously it was a big favor. Rick reached across the table and grabbed her hand. Still honding in his own hand, he continued. "I know how you feel about this, but I'm sorry."

Kate pulled her hand out of his. Was he honestly trying to break-up with her? Now, of all times. Sensing her fear, Castle placed his hand on her knee, reassuring her that a break-up was the furthest thing on his mind. "Kate" he continued, "I-".

He was cut off by a familiar ring. The two looked down at Kate's phone, which was ringing on the cafe table. She reached for the phone, instinctively, and answered it. "Beckett." She listened for a couple of seconds, nodding her head, as the voice on the other end spoke. "Kay, I'll be there in a few...No, I'll call him." She hung up the phone, and got up from her seat, placing a twenty dollar bill on the table. Castle reluctantly got up and follwed Kated to her car. Luckily for him, he took a taxi to the cafe, so he was able to go with her in her car. The two got in and Kate quickly drove off.

Kate felt guilty. She knew whatever Rick needed to ask was important, but it wasn't like it was her fault, she was, after all, still on duty.

"Richard" she began, still looking at the road. Rick looked at her, confused. She rarely called him by his full name, even after they had started dating, so he suspected the worse. "I'm really sorry about, welling, about having to leave like that." Kate kept her eyes foward and focused. She didn't dare look at him, not now anyway. "But I'm all ears" she said, trying to persuade him to ask the question he had intended on asking at the cafe.

She smiled when she heard him chuckle. "You're not as persuading as you may think Detective." Kate scoffed. how could he not be disappointed? That was one thing she admired, and hated about him, the fact that he could be so positive, about everything. "Besides, it's a question for another time" he said, turning his head so Kate wouldn't see the smile on his face.

The two arrived at the apartment complex, but neither wanted to get out. "Kate?" She turned to face him, instictively flashing a smile, so he wouldn't ask what was on her mind. "What did you want to tell me?" he asked, tilting his head. Something about her seemed different, yet he couldn't place his finger on it. When Kate heard his question, her smile faded. There was no way she could lay this on him, not at a crime scene.

"It's nothing that needs to be discussed now." She watched as Rick shrugged, oblivious to the fac that she had turned a shade of red.

"Ok" he mumbled, as he leaned over and kissed her, smiling when he saw her blushing. He thought she looked so beautiful when she blushed. It wwas the perfect shade of pink, that complemented her brown hair, and perfect green eyes.

Kate pulled away from Castle, still blushing, and began to whisper in his ear. "There's a body that needs our attention." Rick kissed her again, but soon realized what she had actually ment.

"Oh, you meant the _dead_ body" he said, with a hint of disappointment.

Kate playfully pushed her boyfriend away from her and stepped out of the car. "Pervert" she whispered, as she closed the door. Castle quickly got out of the care and followed her into the building, all the while, trying to grab her hand.

The two arrived at the scene, only to be greeted by Ryan. "What do we have?" Beckett asked, quickly switching into cop mode, as she walked through the front door.

The smell was horrible, and with Kate's already uneasy stomach, and even worse vomit control, she had to focus extremely hard on not losing her breakfast right there. "Manuel Torrez, thirty-two. Landlord found him when tendants began to report a strange smell coming from his apartment."  
"With a smell like this, he had to be dead for a couple of days. Where's the landlord?" Kate asked, pulling on a pair of latex gloves, before she examined the body.

"Espisito's downstairs, questioning him." Ryan responded, trying to breath out of his mouth.

"There's a ring on his finger" Kate said, squatting down, to get a better view of the body. "He's married" she said, looking up at both men.

"So, where's the wife?" Castle asked, his hand covering his nose.

Kate stood up and looked around. "Do we have a time of death?"

"I can tell you the _exact_ time" the detective heard from behind. She turned around, and saw Lanie. "Look at the clock" she said, pointing to the object at the end of the room.

Kate looked up and saw a giant grandfather clock. 11:52. Kate walked over to the clock and examined it. "A stray bullet?" she asked, as she reached inside and pulled out a nine mill. bullet from the heap of glass.

"Bullet hit the clock, went through the motor-"

"stopping it at the time of the attack" Kate said, finishing the sentence for Lanie, who only nodded. Kate turned back to the clock, catching a glimpse of something from the corner of her eye. She reached into the clock and pulled out an envelope from inside, quite shocked to see the name written on the surface. Detective Beckett. She quickly placed the envelope in her coat pocket and walked back over to the victim.

"There's three bullet wounds. One to the right shoulder, two to the chest." Lanie explained as Kate made her way back to the body. When she stood next to her friend, she noticed a paper falling out of the victim's pocket.

"A reciept?" she asked, pulling the paper out of his pocket and unfolding it. "Daniel's jewlers?" she said, reading off the reciept. Castle quickly looked up and raised his eyeybrow. "Ryan, contact the wife, when Espisito's done, have him check out the victim, see if anyone was angry enough to kill him. Castle," she looked up at him and held up the reciept, "we're going on a little field trip." Kate walked out of the apartment, disposing her gloves on the way out. The two walked into the elevator, just as Castle's phone began to ring. DAD DAD DAD! DAD DAD DAD! He quickly reached into his pocket, grabbing the, ringing, device, and answered it. "Hello Alexis."

"Guess what?" he heard on the other end.

"Um, I don't kno-"

"I got accepted into Oxford!" she squealed into the phone.

Rick smiled. "Congrats kid." Kate smiled when she heard Alexis squeal. she knew it had something to do with college.

"So, have you asked her?" Castle's smile quickly faded into a straight line, his face becoming serious, remembering he hadn't gotten the chance at the cafe.

"Um, now's not a good time Alexis." He tried to turn away from Kate, knowing full well that his cheeks were turning a bright shade of red, just thinking about it.

"You chickened out, didn't you?"

"I gotta go" he replied, avoiding the question.

"Don't you even-" Alexis began, but was quickly cut off when Castle ended the call. He put the phone in his pocket, leaving a shocked Alexis at home, and a confused Kate, standing next to him.

"What was that about?" she asked, stepping out of the elevator.

"Alex got inot Oxford" he said, with only a smile a proud father could have.

"That's great!" Kate got into the car and waited for Rick to get in before continuing. "How will you manage without her?" There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but she was serious. Alexis was very mature of a senior in high school, and for as long as Kate knew her, she had been the one taking care of her father.

"I guess you're going to have to take care of me" Rick answered with with a smirk. Kate smiled, as she rolled her eyes, driving off, leaving Castle with that same stupid grin on his face she had seen many times before.

* * *

**O_O Kate wasn't able to tell Rick he's going to be a daddy...again, sad :(**

**Tell me what you guys think and if you think I should continue**


	4. JEWELRY

**Ok, so sorry it has taken me soo long to update. I really have no clue what to do with this, because I made the mistake of not writing any type of notes down somewhere to remind me, and now I have forgotten where I want this to go.**

**So, I'm just going to run with it, and see how it goes from there. Also, I don't know if I still want to make this a crossover with Law and Order:SVU, so...**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

Kate and Rick arrived at Daniels' Jewelers, parking the car, and walked into the store. There was no doubt who was in charge, a man with an expensive suit, wearing a ring on each finger. He quickly spotted the two and walked up to them, greeting the two with a smile on his face. "How may I help you?"

Kate flashed her badge at the owner. "I'm Detective Beckett, this is-"

"Richard Castle, yes I know who you are." He looked at Kate and gasped, before smiling. "So, you must be Kate." Kate nodded, slightly confused. Rick, however, knew where this was going, and there was no way he was going to let him ruin his surprise. "How did you react? Wasn't it lovely? I mean, I was the one who told Richard to buy-"

"Actually Johnathan, we need to ask you a few questions." Kate looked between the two men and shrugged. Besides, she had higher priorities.

The combination of her morning sickness, and the smell from the apartment was finally catching up to her, proving too much for the detective. "Do you happen to have a restroom I can use?"

Johnathan nodded. "Down this row, toward the left." Kate nodded, before disappearing behind a panel of necklaces.

Castle waiting until he was sure she was out of earshot, before he began to speak. "So, so, close to ruining things. She doesn't exactly know yet."

"Well excuse me, but when someone comes in and buys the most expensive engagement ring I have- When exactly are you going to ask her?" Johnathan asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Ask me what?" The two men turned around, shocked to see Kate pulling out something from her coat. Obviously her feeling of nausea had subsided enough for her to return to the men, catching the last of their conversation.

"Ask you, uh, ask you. Castle, what did you want to ask the lovely detective?" He pushed Rick in front of him, hoping to get the question out of him.

"Nothing" Rick replied, trying to avoid her eyes. Johnathan sighed, and rolled his eyes, annoyed at how _the_ Richard Castle was getting cold feet about asking someone to marry him.

Kate ignored this, feeling the need to solve their murder was much more important than trying to find out what the two had been dicussing when she was gone. "Mr. Daniels, have you seen this man?" She showed him a photo of Manuel, that the two had recieved from his apartment, before he quickly grabbed it out of her hand.

"Yes" he replied, nodding.

"Okay," she began, grabbing the picture of Johnathan's hands, before putting it back in her coat's pocket. "When did you last see him?"

"Two, maybe three days ago. Why? Is he in some sort of trouble?"

"He's dead." Kate watched as Johnathan's mouth opened in shock, before she continued. "Mr. Daniels we found a reciept from this store in the victim's pocket. Any reason why?"

Johnathan nodded, before walking around behind the counter, and started to type something on his computer. "Do you think I'd forget someone who bought a diamond necklace?"

"What's so memorable about a diamond necklace?" Castle asked. He watched Kate from the corner of his eye, walking around the store, holding his breath as she walked by the engagement rings. The anticipation was killing him, he needed to ask her, and fast.

"Well" Mr. Daniels said, interupting Rick's thoughts, "look at this, and tell me it's not memorable." He turned the computer monitor around, so that the two could take a look at the piece of jewelry.

Kate gasped. The necklace looked like something from a fairy tale. Diamonds outlined the entire sliver frame. Inside there were five rows of diamonds, which, if hit by the the right light, would sparkle brightly. It was absolutely beautiful, words could not describe it.

"Who was the lucky person who got that?" Castle asked, glancing over at Kate, whos eyes were still glued to the screen.

Johnathan shrugged. "He didn't say, I didn't ask. Judging from the ring on his finger, I assumed it was for his wife."

"Well, you know what happens when you assume" Castle said, trying not to smile.

Kate shot a glare over at him, shutting him up, before proceeding. "Do you think we could have a copy of his purchase?"

Mr. Daniels nodded, before clicking the mouse near his computer's keyboard, commanding it to pring a copy.

"Is there anything elsee you can tell us about Mr. Torrez?" Kate asked.

Johnathan grabbed the paper from the printer, and handed it to Beckett. "Yeah, he seemed as if he was in a rush. Wanted to get out of here as fast as possible."

"Any reason why?"

"Not that I know of."

Kate folded the sheet of paper that was in her hand, and handed it to Castle to hold. "Thank-you for your cooperation. If you rememeber anything esle, please call me." She handed Mr. Daniels a small index card with her name and number on it, before she and Rick turned to leave.

They walked out of the store, and got into the car. "Something doesn't seem right." Kate turned to look at Castle, puzzled. "Why would someone spend so much money on a piece of jewelry, hours before he died?" he asked, looking at the photo of the necklace once more.

Kate shrugged. "That's what we're going to figure out." With that, she started the car, and drove off.

"So, where to next?"

Before she could answer, Kate's phone began to ring. "Beckett" she answered. "Okay, we'll pick her up now." She hung up the phone, and automatically began explaining to Rick what they were going to do. "Mrs. Torrez just arrived back in town, we're heading to the airport to pick her up."

* * *

The two arrived at the airport, parked the car, and went inside, stopping at their customer services. "Detective Kate Beckett" she said, as she showed the man working at the counter her badge. "We need to know when flight 956 from Chicago landed."

The man fumbled with the computer, quickly typing in the information. "Uh, it arrived fifteen minutes ago, terminal 6."

Kate and Rick rushed over to terminal 6, and began to look around. They saw a woman, leaning up against the wall, her face was tearstained. Kate pulled out the picture she had gotten out of Manuel's apartment of he and his wife, and showed it to Rick, before pointing to the woman, and walking her way. "Mrs. Torrez?" The woman looked up, confused. "I'm Detective Beckett" Kate explained, watching as the woman in front of her pushed some of her loose brown hair behind her ears, and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"Please, call me Angel. Is this about my husband?"

"Angel, is there anywhere we can take you to talk?" She shook her head at the detective. "Okay, how about you come with us."

Angel quickly pushed herself from the wall, and bent down to get her bags, but was stopped when Rick grabbed them, flashing a smile. Typical Castle, always trying to help a woman in need. The three made their way to Kate's car, got in, and drove off.

When they arrived at the precinct, Kate led Angel to her desk, and began to ask her a few questions. "Mrs. Torrez, when was the last time yousaw your husband?"

"About four days ago." She wiped her, now red, eyes. "I had to go to Chicago for a business meeting, and he drove me to the airport."

Kate began writing in a pad of paper next to her computer, as she continued. "I know this is difficult, but do you know of anyone who would want to harm your husband?"

Angel looked up and shook her head. "No, he was so kind. I don't know why anyone would want to do this to him."

Beckett put down her pen, and got out of her chair, having asked the necessary questions. "Well, that's all I have to ask at the moment. Do you have a place to stay while this is taken care of?"

"My mother's house. She lives down in Brooklyn." Angel got up, grabbed her bags, and walked out of the precinct.

"What now?" Castle asked, as soon as she was gone.

"Um, I'm going to go take care of something. Have Ryan and Espisito check out the wife's alliaby, see if she was at that meeting." Rick watched as Beckett turned on her heel, and headed down the hall.

She need to speak to Lanie, and she knew the M.E. was in the precinct, after all, she had seen her car outside. She had decided the night before, that Lanie would be the first to know about the baby, well, at least that's what she had planned, before her father found out this morning. Truth was, Lanie was the only one, besides Rick and the Captain, that she could truely talk to, about anything, including her personal life.

Kate continued to walk, to caught up in her thoughts to see the person she had just bumped into. "Lanie?" she asked, seeing her friend.

"Kate? Hi" she greeted. Kate quickly pushed her friend into the break room, trying to get some privacy. "Um, are you alright? Is there something you need?"

"Actually," Kate began, trying to swallow the thump in her throat, "I was wondering if we could just talk, about something personal."

Lanie quickly placed the file she was holding, on the table in the middle of the room, before grabbing Kate's hand. "Girl, spill." She sat down, and focused on the detective in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, Kate began. "Well, I'm...how do I say this." She took another deep breath. "I am-"

"Detective Beckett?" Kate turned around to see Castle peeking through the door. "There's someone here who says they need to talk to you."

Kate looked at Lanie, hoping she wouldn't make her finish her sentence in front of him. "Go ahead Detective" she said, grabbing her file off the table.

Kate smiled, and whispered a thank-you, before walking out of the room, and back to her desk with Castle. "Are you Detective Beckett?" a young girl asked, when the two reached Kate's desk. The two could tell she had been crying, as her eyes were now red and slightly puffy.

Kate nodded. "How can I help you?" Kate asked, motioning for the young girl to sit in the seat Angel had been seated in minutes prior.

"It's about Manuel Torrez" she whispered. Kate raised an eyebrow. How did she know, the public hadn't even been informed yet. The two watched, as she pulled her hair back inot a ponytail, getting it out of her face.

Castle leaned over to Kate, before speaking. "Fancy piece of jewelry" he whispered, moving his eyes toward the young woman in front of them. Kate took the hint and looked, shocked to see what Castle had ment. She extended a hand to him, as he placed the picture Johnathan had printed for them. She compared the picture in her hand, to the necklace around the woman's neck. To her surprise, it was the same.

* * *

**Ok, so continue. Yes? No?**


	5. RACHEL

**Sooooo, sorry I haven't updated in a century... I've been so busy with school, and family crap :/**

**But hopefully you guys haven't lost interested in this story. I'll just go right into it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Kate continued to look at the girl standing in front of her. "Can you follow me Miss...?"

"Davis," the woman said, as she shoved her hands into her pocket. "My name's Rachel Davis."

The two got up and headed into the nearest interrogation room, followed closely by Castle. He closed the door, before turning and taking a seat nest to Beckett. "Rachel, where did you get that necklace?" Kate asked, as she placed her pen and notepad on the table in front of her.

Rachel looked at Kate, before wiping her red eyes with the palm of her hand. "Manuel gave it tome," she said, her hands finding comfort in her jacket pockets, as the detective rose her eyebrow in a questioning look. "Things between me and Manuel weren't like that," she said, already guessing what the two were thinking.

Kate cleared her throat, before shifting in her chair. "When exactly did he give it to you?"

"About three days ago," she stated plainly. "I went to his house before I had classes."

"Classes?" Castle asked, confused.

Rachel nodded. "I take classes on art down at the city college," she replied, shifting her focus from Kate to Richard. She began to fondle with her hands, a nervous habit.

"That's a pretty expensive piece of jewelery," he began, "Were you and Mr. Torrez ever intimately involved?" Kate looked over at Castle, both semi-surprised he would ask such an important question, and angry that he would dig into someone's life like that. "No," Rachel said, looking down at the table before she continued. "He didn't want that," she whispered, as she hung her head in shame.

"But you did?" Kate asked, scribbling a few notes in her notebook before looking back at Rachel.

Rachel quickly looked up at Beckett and sighed. "Manuel helped me through the hardest part of my life and never aske for anything in return. When he called me over Tuesday, I figured he wanted to check on my progress." Bye the look she was recieving from the detective and Castle, she figured it would be best to elaborate. "I'm a recovering addict. One day, I O.. Manuel was the doctor that saw me."

"Explains the jewelery. He had money."

Kate looked at Castle, and rolled her eyes. She then turned back to Rachel and nodded, urging her to continue her story. "When I came over, he gave me the necklace. He said it was a gift for being clean for two years. I thought that ment he wanted to be, well intimate, so I kissed him. Manuel freakd out. He pushed me off him, started rambling about how he was happily married, and how he never ment to send me the wrong signals."

Kate continued to write as Rachel spoke. "And what happened after that?" she asked, glancing up at Rachel.

"I was embarrassed, so I left."

"Miss Davis, exactly what time did you leave?"

Rachel thought for a second, before answering. "Around ten thirty," she replied, before she started to cry once more.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to harm Manuel Torrez?"

She thought for a minute, before nodding. "About a week ago he got into an arguement with another doctor, Jake Shillent. They were yelling about a patient, and Manuel didn't approve of Jake's perscription. Jake threatened him, said he wouldn't be made a fool by a dead man."

Kate looked at Rick and sighed. "Where was this at?"

Rachel wiped her eyes again. "Down on fourth street."

Kate nodded, before getting out of her seat, Castle following her actions. "Thank you for your help Miss Davis. If you remember anything else, please call me," Kate said, handing her a business card with her name and number on it. Rachel nodded, getting out of her seat, before putting the card into her pocket and walking off. Once Rachel was out of view, Kate turned to Castle and shook her head. "Something tells me she wasn't completely honest with use."

Castle looked down at Kate, confused. "What does she have to hide?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

"That's what we're goig to find out."

The two walked back to Kate's desk, his arm still around her waist. "So, we're going to talk to Jake?"

Kate pointed at the clock on the wall. 11:48. "I don't think doing anything this late will help the case."

Rick smiled and pulled her close to his body. "I know something that will help both of us relax" he whispered into her ear, before placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

Kate sighed, before prying his arms off of her. "Need a lift?" she asked, trying to ignore what had just happened. She didn't want to even think about sex, especially when she hadn't even told Castle what happened the last time they had it.

"Yeah," he said with a small nod, as he put on his jacket. Kate grabbed her coat in one hand, and Castle's awaiting hand in the other. The two stepped out of the precinct, hand and hand, and at that moment things seemed nearly perfect. But things would never be perfect, and the man watching the two as they got into Kate's car, was going to make sure of it.

* * *

**Okay, so sorry it's so short. It was all I could do at the moment :/**

**I will try to update as soon as possible, now that I am on winter break. Please review :)**


	6. LETTER

**Soooo, I had extra time before I had to meet up with a few of my roommates, so I figured you guys deserved another chapter, especially since I've been horrible at the updates :/**

**I don't own Castle or any of its characters.**

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett entered her apartment at twenty after midnight. It had been a long day and she still hadn't told her boyfriend, Richard Castle, that he was going to be a father...again. She quickly locked the door and headed to her bedroom, too tired to think of anything but sleep.

Once in the comfort of her room, she began to change into something to sleep in. She took off her jacket and blouse, and replaced them with a t-shirt and an old college sweater. Kate then replaced her slacks with a pair of sweat pants. She wasn't trying to flatter anyone, and it wasn't long, she thought, until she was going to have to wear baggy clothes more often. Kate walked to the side of the bed, when she noticed something on the floor. A small white envelope. She reached down to grab it when she suddenly remembered her name was the one written in bold letters.

**Detective Becket.**

She knew she wasn't supposed to have taken it from the scene, after all it could be potential evidence, but when she saw her name on the envelope something told her it would be best not to share it. Kate opened the envelope. Half of her was scared of what was inside, while the other half told her to hurry up and open it. She pulled a letter out of the envelope, causing her to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Who would go through all this trouble," she thought. Obviously someone wanted her attention, and they had a fine way of getting it. Kate layed on her bed and began to read the letter.

_Detective,_

_I am sure by now that you are aware of your mother's killer, after all, you shot him. Your mother would be very proud of your decision that day. Risking the joy of finally solving her muder, to save a man. But not just any man, no. Richard Castle, the man you so desperately love._

Kate stopped reading. Was her relationship with Rick so obvious that people who didn't even know her knew they were dating. She shook her head clear of her thoughts and continued to read.

_Dick Coonan was my most trusted employee. He was the finest I'd ever hired, but now he is dead, no thanks to you. Manuel Torrez was a mere warning. Try to harm me in anyway, and I can assure you, you're family and that precious baby of yours will end up just like your mother._

Kate wiped the tears off her face. Her mother's killer was dead, but the man responsible for wanting her dead was never caught, and now he was writing her a letter threatening her, her family, her co-workers, and her ... baby? How would they know about this? It was nearly impossible, unless whoever it was had been stalking her for a while.

Kate put the letter on the nightstand next to her cellphone. she reached for the phone, but pulled her arm away, realizing Rick would already be asleep. She turned the light off and layed down. her mind was racing with a million different questions. How did he know her? Why was he contacting her now? Should she tell someone about this? It was half past two when her mind finally settled enough for her to drift to sleep.

* * *

_Kate and Rick walked hand in hand down the streets of New York. To the right of her was Alexis, smiling at the small green eyed baby in her father's arms. A sudden flash of light; rain began to fall. A scream. Kate looked aroun to find her family scared. They soon ran to a forming crowd, not noticing Kate. The constant crying of the baby as he was passed from Rick to Alexis rang through Kate's ears, and sent a shiver down her spine. The three soon disappeared within the crowd, not bothering to look back. She ran after them, fighting her way through the crowd to the accident. A man standing over a body, gun in his left hand, army knife in his right. Kate ran to the body, horrified to see her mother's dead figure laying on the street. The crowd dispersed. Screaming for help, Kate held her mother, but no one seemed to hear her. A gun shot; a man running. Kate watched as he ran past her, leaving his weapons near her mother's body._

_Kate got up and ran toward another crowd, fighting through. She hoped she would be able to find someone to help her dying mother. She spotted Alexis, crying hysterically, while trying to calm the still crying baby. One the floor kneeled Rick...over a bleeding Kate. Kate continued to watch the scene unfold. It was as if she was having an out of body experience, seeing herself on the floor, and yet she was still standing. Her heart broke seeing Rick crying, trying so desperately to get her chest to stop bleeding, his blood covered hands shaking frantically. "Hold on." The words repeated. Once. Twice. The slowing of a heartbeat filled the air, causing tension all around, until the beating stopped. Silence filled the air. On the floor, lay Kate Beckett, shot in the chest. Kate looked up to see Rick cry over her body. That's when she spotted him. The only noticable feature on his face was the evil grin he carred, amused by his work. The man turned to Kate, his eyes focused on her intently. Silence fills the air once more, as she can hear her own heartbeat filling her ears. The raising of the gun causes Kate to panic. She suddenly realizes. This isn't Dick Coonan, but the man who ordered her mother's murder. A scream, a gunshot, and a laugh all combine into one sound as-_

Kate awoke with a scream. She looked at the clock, 7:42. Another ring escaped her cell phone, as she tried to control her breathing. "Beckett," she finally answered, when she had gained composure.

"Kate? Kate what's wrong?" Castle's voice was filled with concern.

"Can you come over?" she asked before letting out a small sigh. Her voice was quiet.

Not asking any questions, he quickly agreed and hung up the phone. A few minutes later, Kate and Rick were on her couch, talking about what had gotten her startled.

"Katherine." He only called her by her full name when he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Kate looked at him, before explaining her dream to him, leaving out the part about the baby of course. "It was so real," she said in tears.

Rick put his arms around her, as she continued to cry. "Baby, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you."

Kate pulled away from Castle's embrace and receeded to her room. When she came back out she was holding the letter in her hands. In complete silence, she handed Castle the letter, and returned to the spot in his arms. It was quiet as Rick read the leter, but that silence was soon interupted when he let out and angry sigh. "Show this to Captain Montgomery."

"Castle, I could get in so much trouble. I took this from a crime scene."

"Kate, he's threatening you, and everyone, and-" Rick looked back at the letter and gasped. "What does he mean by 'that baby of yours'?"

Kate's eyes widened. "I guess he means Alexis, you know I love her like a daughter," she replied, not bothering to look up, in fear that he would see through her lie.

Rick smiled. The thought of Kate actually becoming Alexis' step-mother made him happy and love her even more. Rick placed the letter on the coffee table in the middle of her living room. "Promise me you'll tell the captain," he said as he pulled her close to him.

"Rick, I-"

"Promise me."

Kate sighed. "Okay, fine. I promise I'll tell him." Rick smiled, before turning her around and placing a kiss on her lips. "Castle," she said when he finally pulled away, and started a frenzy of kisses down her neck. "We have to be at the precinct soon." Kate closed her eys and her breathing became heavy when Rick began to trail his hands down her body. He pulled away from her, and admired what he had previously been kissing. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, she had no make-up, and she was still dressed in her sweater and sweats, but he still thought she was the most beautiful thing, apart from Alexis, he had ever laid eyes on.

Richard crashed his lips back onto hers, smiling when she gasped in surprise. Kate blew all caution out the window, as she pushed him down on the couch and climbed on top of him, their lips never leaving each others. Kate pulled off her seater, and watched as Rick stared at her in both confusion and amusement at the t-shirt that hugged her body perfectly."Your bug eyed stare is a little creepy," she said with a smirk.

"Is it now?" Rick smiled at his smirking girlfriend, before pulling her back down for another kiss. The two continued to kiss, becoming more heated by the moment, until they heard Kate's phone ring from the floor. She quickly reached over and grabbed the phone, flipping it open to answer it.

"Beckett," she answered. She listened for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. "Yes Captain." Rick raised his eyebrows, and nodded his head at her. "Oh Captain," she said, trying to catch him before he hung up. "I have something to tell you... At the scene yesterday, there was a letter addressed to me. I know Sir, I should have shown you, but sir... It's from my mother's killer...no not him, the man who hired him. Yes, I'm positive. Yes, I understand sir. Okay captain, I'm on my way." Kate hung up the phone and got off Rick. "He wants me there in twenty minutes," she said, as she disappeared behind her bathroom door. Rick sat back and listened as she started the shower, knowing he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. He loved her too much.

* * *

**So...I realize that this is really out of character, and I'm sorry for that. Another note, I know this is supposed to be a crossover, and it is, it's just going to take a while to show the other characters. I apologize for that. **

**Please review, let me know that you guys are liking this story :)**


	7. Yes, this is an author's note

Hello Dear Readers

I know you are all probably going to hate me for this, but it is with a heavy heart I have to tell you that this story, Only In New York, has been discontinued for the time being. I really don't have much time to write this, and I know I'm probably a very bad author to be stopping the story for this long, but with a busy schedule and other stories I feel more compelled to complete, it's just not possible to spend any time on this. I promise you I will return to this story once I get the time, and I will try to make it better than anything I ever thought, but as for now I just have no idea where to go with this. I tried to leave it in the hands of someone else, but they neglected it just as bad as me.

I hope I don't lose any readers because of this. If people are angry about this "update" I will delete it, and probably just delete the story in general. If this happens I will re-post it when I'm able to get back to it.

Thank you for understanding and I hope you all have a great day!

~Kate


End file.
